A new life
by Okami Susaki Wintre
Summary: Naruto meets runs into a new girl named Yumi. She looks like a normal Ninja, but in reality she's a demon. Naruto really likes her, but it seems Sasuke has taken an intrest also. I hope you all like it, theres alot of twists, please no flames. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**A new life**

_**Chapter one:**_ _**New in town**_

Waiting that's all a person ever really does they just wait. That's what I'm doing right now (even though I don't really know what I'm waiting for). I'm Yumi, I look like a normal teenage ninja but sadly I'm not…the truth is that I'm a demon; the good news well for me there are no good news I'm almost always getting attacked by random demons; that's why my brother Matatsura and I moved from our old village into a new village.

My human form is kind of okay; not too chubby but not too skinny it's perfect for me, I also have black hair that's past my shoulder a bit, tan skin. My demon form is a little better I guess. My demon form is skinny, my skin is a pale color mixed with tan, long hair that changes with my mood. The bad thing about my being a demon is that I'm a rare type of demon, I must drink blood in order stay alive. I have wolf ears and a cat tail.

It all happened when I was 14, when we moved to the strange village of Konoha. "Mata-nii I'm going to go around town." I said as I ran to the door. "Okay Yumi but don't stay out to late you have to go to school tomorrow." He said as he unpacked some boxes. "Hai I'll come back at 8!" I yelled as I ran out the house and into the streets. "Oi look out!" I heard someone yell from behind.

I turned around to see a blond haired boy running towards me. "Move I can't stop!" He yelled as he tripped and fell on top of me. "That hurt, watch where you're going will ya!" I said as I kicked him off. I accidently used to much force and made him crash into a tree, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt ya!" I said as I ran to him and helped him up. "Wow you're strong! Just like granny-Tsunade and Sakura-Chan." I blinked and tilted my head.

"Who are they?" I asked. "Well granny-Tsunade is the hokage and also a doctor, and Sakura-Chan is her student." He told me as he smiled a goofy smile. I smiled and asked, "Can ya show me around town since I'm new." "Sure thing um…. What's your name?" He asked. "I'm Yumi. What's your name?" "I'm Naruto Uzamaki! And I'm going to be the next hokage!" He said as he laughed. I couldn't help but giggle.

"W-what?" He asked worried. "Nothing it was just kind of cute how ya said that. I'm sorry for laughing." He blushed a lot and looked away. "It's okay Yumi-Chan. Um come on lets go I'll buy ya some ramen!" I smiled. "Sure sounds like fun!" I said as I followed him. I got so excited to have a new friend that I hadn't noticed my wolf ears and cat tail had popped out. "Hey you!" I heard a deep voice from behind me.

I turned and looked behind me to see another boy with bluish black hair and onyx eyes. "Yeah you with the ears and tail." He said with a cool voice. "Ears? Tail…!" I yelled as I touched the top of my head and felt my ears. I screamed. Naruto looked at me shocked. "You have….ears and a tail….?" I looked at him and then at the other boy as my eyes filled with tears. "T-their…cute!" Naruto said as he hugged me.

"What? Ya think their cute?" I asked. He nodded and grabbed my hand. "Come on then, let's go buy that ramen!" He said smiling and licking his lips. "Boy, oh boy I can't wait to eat some ramen!" He said laughing. "Um Naruto after we're done eating ramen don't forget ya promised show me around town." "Don't worry Yumi-Chan!" He laughed as I blushed. "Ne Naruto who was that boy...?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh that's Sasuke Uchiha. Every girl in the village has a crush on him ya know! And nobody likes me." "Why wouldn't they like ya! You're like the nicest Guy I've ever met!" I yelled as I waved my arms in the air trying to cheer him up. He laughed and said, "Thanks Yumi-Chan you're the cutest and nicest girl I've met that liked me from the start."

I didn't know what he meant by that but I couldn't help but to smile at it. We went into the ramen shop and I saw a girl with pink hair. `_Is that a wig?_ ` I thought as I looked at her hair. `_I wonder what her real hair color is._` I thought as I grabbed her hair and pulled it.

"OWWWW OW LET GO LET GO!" She yelled. I did what she said and let her go which caused her to go fall backwards. "It's real!" She got up with tears in her face. She looked very angry. "Of course it's real you stupid bitch! Why the hell wouldn't it be?" She yelled. I looked at her and said, "Well it's pink. Normal people don't have pink hair so I thought it was a wig. I'm sorry if I hurt ya." I said as I bowed to her.

"Though I think your pink hair matches your green eyes." I smiled at her as she blushed a bit. "You really think so? Most people think it's weird." "I don't think it's weird and trust me I've been through many weird things in my life." I smiled.

"Well I'm Sakura Haruno." She said as I helped her up. "I'm Yumi It's nice to meet ya Sakura. Naruto told me that you're strong is that true?" I asked. "Well I guess it kind of is since Tsunade-Sama is training me." "Will ya fight me?" I asked. "What?" _**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: First fight, new friends, new ENEMY?**_

"Will ya fight me?" I asked Sakura again. She looked shocked. "I-I can't fight you. I just met you and I couldn't, it would be rude of me." She said. I stared at her, "I lied….." I said calmly.

"I thought that your hair was fake or something; I thought that maybe it was a wig or that ya dyed it. I thought that maybe ya were trying to get attention or something. I also lied about  
it matching your eyes.

I think that it's hideous." I said. She looked pissed. "I-I still won't fight you because I just met you!" She yelled. I thought back to the Sasuke kid. "Did ya do it to get that Sasuke kids attention or something?" I said, "He looks kind of….what's the word? He's too into himself!" I said. She ran at me, "YOU BITCH!" She yelled swinging her fist towards me.

"That's more like it nya!" I said as I jumped out the way. I grabbed her by her hair and threw her out of the ramen shop and smirked. She looked at me and her face twisted into an  
angrier face full of hate. My eyes turned dark blue as I appeared behind her as I wrapped my legs around her. She gripped my legs cutting off the circulation.

I was just about to create an energy ball when Mata-nii appeared. "Excuse me, pretty young lady with the beautiful pink hair. Would you mind releasing my younger sister please?" He asked with his most charming voice and a fake perfect smile plastered onto his face. Sakura had a deep crimson blush as she let go of my legs. Mata-nii grabbed me and pulled me away.

"Already starting fights Yumi?" Mata-nii whispered. "No…I just wanted to see how strong she was nya." I whispered back. He sighed. "Fine…but listen baka no more making energy balls!" I nodded slowly. I walked to Sakura and bowed. "I'm sorry Sakura-Chan I lied about all the things I told ya. I just wanted to see how strong ya were." She smiled still blushing. "I-It's fine."

I looked at her and smiled. "It's the girl with the wolf ears and cat tail." I heard a voice say from behind. I turned around to see Sasuke. "What do ya want! Are ya mockin me!" I said as I got mad at him for mockin me. He walked up to me and entwined my hair on his finger. "Maybe I am. Is there a problem with that my cute little wolf with a cat tail?" He whispered in my ear.

I growled and walked towards Naruto. "Ne Naruto-kun. Let's eat ramen then." I said ignoring Sasuke. Sakura looked at me then at Mata-nii. "U-uh w-would you like me to show you around t-the village?" She asked shyly. Mata-nii smiled and nodded, "That would be very helpful Sakura-chan." `_H-he knows my name!_ ` Sakura yelled in her head. Both Mata-nii and I laughed at her thoughts.

Naruto looked at me confused as asked, "What's so funny Yumi-Chan?" "It's nothing. I was just remembering something that's all." He smiled and nodded, "Give me two bowls of ramen! Yumi-Chan you are gonna love this ramen! They have the best ramen here ever!" Naruto yelled in excitement as the owner put the bowls down in front of us. Sasuke sat down next to me and whispered in my ear, "What's wrong Yumi-Chan?"

I glared at him as I ate my ramen fast. "Go away!" I looked at the owner, "Another bowl of ramen for me if ya don't mind." I said. The owner put another bowl down in front of me, "Looks like we found the perfect girl for Naruto-kun eh! She's Naruto-kun's soul mate." The owner chuckled. I blushed and gulped down the ramen and paid for both ramen I ate and the one Naruto ate also.

"I-I'll see ya later Naruto-kun!" I yelled as I ran out of the shop. Sasuke got up and followed after me. "Yumi wait up! I…I want to talk to you!" He said. I turned around looking annoyed. "Talk about what Sasuke!" I asked. "What are you? You have animal ears and a tail. You're very strong, I saw you fighting against Sakura." He said as he got closer. "I want to know more about you, you're an interesting girl. I've really never been interested about anyone like I am with you." He said as he started to entwine his fingers in my hair again.

I pushed him off and called for Naruto. "Naruto-kun I just remembered! Ya said that ya would show me around the village!" I ran back into the ramen shop as an excuse to get away from Sasuke. "Hm. Oh yeah that's right. Let's go after I finish this ramen bowl!" He said as he gulped down the bowl of ramen. I smiled and walked out with Naruto.

"Where will ya show me first huh?" I asked. Before he could even answer my question a kunai flew past my head barely missing me. "You're not going anywhere." Said a voice from up in a tree. "Why was Sasuke-kun talking to you?" The voice asked. "I don't know. He's weird…. Who are ya anyways? His stupid fan-girl." I said. "Actually, I am Sasuke-kun's number one fan girl!" A blonde girl said as she stepped out from the shadows.

My eyes twitched in disgust. "Are ya serious? This guy has fan-girls….?" I asked. Naruto look at me and nodded. "Yeah, girls just love Sasuke for some reason…." He said. I looked at him shocked. "Why would anyone like him?" I asked. The blonde girl's mouth dropped. "H-How could you say that? Sasuke-kun is an angel sent from heaven. He's perfect. He's handsome, smart, cool looking, and hard to crack. And yet somehow he's taking a liking to someone like you? It's not right. So you better stop talking to him, if you know what's good for you." She said as she kept ranting on about Sasuke.

My eyes twitched, "Did ya just threaten…me?" I started making a fist. "Yes, I did bitch. Stay away from Sasuke-kun if you know what's good for you!" She said. I walked to the tree and punched it causing it to shake. "H-Hey you psycho stop that!" She yelled holding on to the tree. "Don't threaten me! I don't see what's so good about Sasuke, but ya can go ahead, go be a stupid bitch and get hurt by his ass!" I yelled as I walked to Naruto and grabbed his hand.

"Come on Naruto-kun. I promised my brother that I would be home at 8 since I'm starting school tomorrow." I said while pulling him away and pushing him In front of me. "Okay Yumi-chan. Let me first show you where the school is, so you don't get lost tomorrow." Naruto said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the school. Sasuke walked behind us watching everything we did.

I looked back out of curiosity and notice his eyes were filled with a bit of jealousy. My eyes twitched with anger. I stop Naruto, turned around and stared at Sasuke. He looked at me, grind and asked, "What's wrong Yumi? Would you rather have me show you around instead of Naruto? I mean, I am better than him. I understand if you rather ditch this loser here and come with me." His grin got wider as he stared at me.

"Don't ya dare talk shit about Naruto! Nor should ya compare yerself to him! At least he isn't a cocky bastard!" I yelled. I turned back to Naruto grabbed his hand and ran away. "I'm sorry Naruto, but we're going to have to lose him and I know just how to do that." I said as I jumped into a tree then teleported us into another. I used my powers to hide our presence.

"Stay quiet Naruto-kun." I whispered. He only nodded as his face turned a dark red. I saw Sasuke appear. He looked around than ran off. I waited for a few more minutes before letting go of Naruto. "I'm sorry about that…I didn't want him following us and insulting ya." I said, blushing a bit. "Yeah, I understand. Um...Come on I'll show you where the school's at." He said as he grabbed my hand and walked me towards the school.

"Here's the school. If you want I can pick you up tomorrow and walk you there." He said blushing. I smiled and kissed his cheek, "I'd love that." He blushed more and bit his lip than smiled. "Um… So…I'll walk you home." He said as he held his arm out. I wrapped my arm around his and walked to my house. "This is where I live. Ya promise to come pick me up? Ya will be on time though right?" I asked.

He nodded smiling, "Of course. I'll go to sleep now so I can pick you up early." Mata-nii opened the door and looked at Naruto. "Thank you for bringing my sister home. You can leave now." He said rudely as he grabbed me and pulled me in. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow Yumi-chan." Naruto said. I looked up glaring at Mata-nii. "Thanks again Naruto. I can't wait to see ya tomorrow. I hope I make many new friends here." I said smiling.

He blushed and walked off with a goofy smile on his face. I slammed the door shut and walked away from Mata-nii. "Don't be mad. I should be mad! You made yourself noticeable out there by challenging Sakura-san. You were also stupid enough to create an energy ball and you also used your powers to teleport both of you. Let's not forgot that you also hide your presence. You do know how much power that takes right? I'll tell you. A lot, you can't keep doing this. I'm thinking about moving to a place where there are no humans, demons, and etcetera." He said while rubbing his head and sitting down.

"No! I like it here. I made a new friend… I don't want to go… I WON'T GO!" I shouted as I ran to my room ready to cry. Mata-nii sighed and stood up. "Yumi I can't lose you… I promised mom and dad I would take care of you… Please don't be mad… I only do it because I love you and I don't want you hurt or dead…" He said to himself as he walked to his room.

As he shut the door he closed his eyes and frowned a bit. "Hello mom… Dad. What brings you here from beyond the grave?" _**To be continued…**_


End file.
